Chirasu Clan
The Chirasu Clan (散らす, Chirasu Clan) was one of the Four Noble Clans of Hahengakure, and overall the most powerful; additionally it is one of the two founding clans, alongside the Genji Clan. Background Founding The origin of the Chirasu Clan was said to be distantly related to the Senju Clan, because of there immense Chakra reserves and physcal stamina/endurance. For countless generations the clan lived in the Land of Mountains, more specifically within a mountainside lit by their own Crystals through the jutsu of an alley clan, the Genji Clan. Throughout the passing of time the Chirasu Clan grew dreary of borrowing the power of the Genji Clan, and living underground, and decided to form their own Hidden Village; which was founded in the center of three massive mountains that were covered in large and small chakra crystals alike. Hahengakure The Chirasu Clan is one of the two clans responsible for the founding of Hahengakure, and as such is one of the Four Noble Clans of the village. The Chirasu Clan decided that the village would best be located inbetween the three mountains the clan already owned (Mt. Owari, Mt. Kaishi, and Mt. Nokori) each of which was covered in their Chakra Crystals, making it impossible for sensory type shinobi to sense the villages location. Isle Apocalypse The Isle Apocalypse was an event caused by the Rokage Kagemaru Uchiha of the Hidden Rose (Rosugakure) who cast a Genjutsu off the moon (similar to the Eternal Tsukiyomi except with intent to kill called the 10'000 moons of Solitude; I would also like to point out I thought of this long before Kishi, and I do have people I RP with that can back that up). Kagemaru Uchiha, killed everyone outside of his own village, the Chirasu Clan's crystals were unable to protect the villagers due to the fact Kagemaru was the Jinchuuriki of his dimension's 10 tails (The genjutsu split the 10 tails into 9 seperate tailed beasts, its part of the Tales from the 9 Dimensions plot; 8 of the 9 tailed beasts remained in the 9th dimension) One member of the Genji Clan survived, Raido Genji, because he was on a Mission in the Rose. The rose was transported from the 9th Dimension, to the 1st, which is the location of the Canon Storyline). Abilities Using Earth Release, the Chirasu Clan managed to develop an extremely rare Nature Transformation known as Crystal Release. Though they are not the original inventors of the Nature Transformation, they are the first clan to perfect the use of it, The Chirasu Clan is also known for having massive Chakra reserves, physical strength, physical stamina, and extreme physical endurance; some Clan members were said to be able to fight even with all of their limbs broken. Jutsu Crystal Armour Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Jade Crystal Clone Technique Crystal Flickering Technique Trivia *The Chirasu Clan is a rather peaceful clan that has always tried to avoid conflict, even with their great fighting abilities. *Chirasu literally translates to Dessipate. Category:Clans